


Quiet

by larkscape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro is Loud, also just really fucking thirsty, and possibly an exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape
Summary: “Shh. You’re gonna get us caught.”Shiro can’t help it, though; every jerk of Keith’s hand pulls another needy whimper out of him. Biting his lip doesn’t do anything to curb the noise.Keith looks good in the Blade of Marmora uniform.Toogood.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago today, we received the joy of s6e05 The Black Paladins. If I were someone possessed of a single lick of forethought, I would have saved Terra Firma for this Sheithiversary, but I am not and did not, so instead I give you a short bit of porn and the mental image of my Keith cosplay jacket, which says #1 SHIRO STAN across the back. No one stans Shiro harder than Keith and that's goddamn canon.
> 
> Happy Sheith Day, fandom. I love you all. <3

 

“Shh. You’re gonna get us caught.”

Shiro can’t help it, though; every jerk of Keith’s hand pulls another needy whimper out of him. Biting his lip doesn’t do anything to curb the noise. There’s a closed door between them and the hallway where any passing Blade could overhear them, but this access closet doesn’t lock, and if someone were to get curious, Keith’s still not broad enough in the shoulders to entirely obscure Shiro’s naked chest or the borrowed Blade uniform ripped open and hanging off his hips.

The thought sends a bolt of want straight to his cock. He turns his face into Keith’s palm.

“Need me to muffle you?” Keith asks, licking the side of Shiro’s neck and squeezing his cock again. Shiro nods frantically.

With a calculating look, Keith strokes his fingers over Shiro’s cheek, and then his eyes flash yellow as his hand turns to seal over Shiro’s mouth. His voice drops to a heated growl. “I’ll keep you quiet.”

Shiro groans, hips bucking and both fists thumping the wall, as nails scratch over his jaw.

“Shiro,” Keith rasps, shoving up against him until his shoulder blades dig uncomfortably into the pipes on the wall. His grip works over Shiro’s cock in sharp pulls, hemmed in by the tight space; Shiro welcomes the weight of Keith’s body, the force of his hand, his sharp teeth scraping over sensitive skin. “God, look at you. You gonna come for me? Right here in the middle of the base? Couldn’t— _fuck,_ couldn’t wait to get back to our quarters, huh?”

Shiro whines an affirmative into Keith’s palm. No, he really couldn’t, not when they spent the last several vargas sneaking around enemy bases planting bombs while Keith wore that skin-tight suit right in front of him. Keith’s lucky Shiro’s self-control held out until they made it back to the base.

“You’re loud,” Keith murmurs sweetly, breath hot against his ear, and it just makes Shiro want to be louder. He curls both hands around the pipes behind him and shoves his cock into Keith’s fist, sucking in air through his nose and groaning when Keith squeezes under the crown.

“Keith,” he says, muffled and distorted and, yes, _loud,_ the sound escaping around the edges of Keith’s hand. “Mmm—”

Keith shoves him back again, jerking harder, and Shiro comes with a shout that can surely be heard in the hallway no matter how much Keith tries to stifle it, his cock spurting white over the dark material of Keith’s uniform.

As he comes down, he slumps into the wall, panting. Keith lifts his palm from his mouth, but Shiro catches it before it can go far, pressing kisses to each finger, flicking his tongue over the sharp nails. Keith leans over him, his other hand still curled loosely around Shiro’s softening cock.

“You’re not very good at quiet,” Keith says with a soft laugh, nosing his cheek. “You’re never good at quiet. I’d almost think you want us to get caught.”

“Hasn’t happened yet.”

“Not for lack of you trying.”

Shiro smiles and answers by lowering himself down to his knees. There's hardly any space in here; he's pressed right up against Keith's muscular legs. Keith’s eyes, still yellow, widen appreciatively.

“Take it as a compliment, Keith. I like what you do to me.” He closes the scant distance and licks the bulge in Keith’s uniform with a slow, firm stroke. Keith shudders, bringing one hand to his own mouth and biting down as his cock twitches under Shiro’s tongue. “But I know another way to keep me quiet that I think you might enjoy. Or do I need to muffle _you_ this time?”

 


End file.
